An extraordinarily ordinary life (Traduction)
by Kureiji Tenshi
Summary: Traduction de "An Extraordinarily Ordinary Life" de Raidermae. John Watson a toujours eu un cœur de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il sera introduit dans le monde de la magie et sera nommé gardien du Survivant, cela deviendra plus évident que jamais. L'histoire d'un homme brisé et d'un petit garçon maltraité qui trouveront la force et le courage d'apprendre à vivre et à aimer de nouveau.
1. Chapitre 1 Un garçon extraordinaire

Yo ! Me revoici pour une traduction de "An extraordinarily ordinary life" de Raidermae ^_^ Bon ceci est ma première trad' alors soyez cool ;)  
Bref rien ne m'appartient à part la trad' malheureusement ;-;  
Voilà le premier chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un garçon extraordinaire

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans une petite maison, vit une famille tout à fait ordinaire. Du moins qui semble ordinaire, car dans cette maison vit un petit garçon répondant au nom d'Harry Potter. Et ce petit garçon est extraordinaire.

Harry ne sait pas à quel point il est extraordinaire, cela ne se présentera à lui que dans quelque années. Il se pense n'être qu'un orphelin recueilli par sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Couché sur son trop petit lit dans le placard sous l'escalier il écoute la conversation qui se déroule devant sa porte.

Vernon Dursley vient de rentrer du travail. Il a l'air beaucoup plus heureux que d'habitude le lundi soir, allant même jusqu'à siffler d'un air désinvolte. À travers la porte, Harry l'entendit accrocher son manteau au crochet et s'exclamer.

"-Pétunia ! Bonne nouvelle ! Mon patron a accepté notre invitation à dîner et ils viendront lui et sa femme jeudi !"

Se tournant vers sa femme qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression plutôt pincée sur son visage. (Bien qu'en vérité son visage semble toujours pincé).

"-Nous avons reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, Vernon, délivré par un hibou, concernant le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? On pourrait penser qu'il serait heureux que nous prenions soin de lui après l'accident de ses bon à rien de parents, mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de continuer à nous causer des ennuis ! Ne comprendra-t-il jamais la leçon ?"

Tandis qu'il parlait le visage de Vernon devenait plus vermeil qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il se dirigea vers la porte du placard verrouillée. Ouvrant la porte, il regarda le petit garçon recroquevillé sur le lit. D'un geste brutal, il le tira hors de son habitat.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait garçon ? À qui tu a été raconter des mensonges ? Quelqu'un a-t-il vu un de tes tours monstrueux ?" secouant le petit qu'il tient par le bras avec de la bave volant de ses lèvres quand il a crié "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tes tours ? Je ne veux pas de ça !"

Habitué à ce genre de traitement et sachant qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, Harry se contenta de regarder son oncle à travers ses grandes lunettes rondes perchées sur son nez. Même lorsque son oncle a levé sa main et l'a frappé sur les fesses et le bas du dos, il est resté silencieux sachant que tout ce qu'il dit ou fait dans cette situation sera retourné contre lui.

"La lettre était de _ces_ gens. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient venir le récupérer, que nous le traitions mal et qu'il serait mis en sécurité autre part !" A ça Vernon a lâché le garçon et se tourna ver sa femme.

"Comment osent-ils impliquer qu'il n'est pas en sécurité ici ! Il a été abandonné à notre porte et nous n'avons voulu que son bien en essayant de faire de lui quelqu'un de normal ! Est-ce notre faute s'il est trop stupide pour l'assimiler ? Ingrats ! Laissons-les le récupérer, de toute façon nous n'avons jamais voulu de lui ici !" Tournant le dos à son neveu, il lui a donné une petite poussée vers le placard.

"Va là garçon ! Et je ne veux pas te revoir avant ton départ !" La porte claqua derrière Harry qui a écouté alors qu'il a été re-verouillée. "Combien de temps restera-t-il encore ?"

"Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient le chercher vendredi." rassura-t-elle son mari de sa voix stridente.

"Hmph. Bon débarras, alors ! Au moins il pourra plus être une mauvaise influence pour notre Dudley-chéri"

Rampant vers son lit, Harry se roula en boule. La douleur des coups que son oncle lui a donnés écarté pour le moment. Alors qu'il regarda les petites araignées partageant son logement avec lui se balancer, il se demanda ce qui va se passer pour lui. Il sait que les Dursley ne l'avaient pas traité comme ils traitaient Dudley, ni même comme un enfant habituel, et honnêtement il déteste cet endroit, mais il ne souvient pas d'avoir été ailleurs.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il atteignit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la caressa. Le visage souriant d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Il est presque sûr qu'il s'agit de sa mère, mais il n'a vu aucun photo de ses parents à Privet Drive.

C'est l'un des seuls bons souvenirs qu'il posséde de sa vie avant les Dursley, et aucun de ceux qu'il avait de chez son oncle et sa tante ne peuvent vraiment être considérés comme _"bon"_.

Roulant sur le dos, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui va lui arriver et où il ira, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Si j'ai fait des fautes hésitez pas à me le dire je mords pas.  
Reviews ? *yeux de chibi larmoyants* Pleaaase...!  
À plus au prochain chapitre ^_^


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une sorcière et un sorcier

Voici le 2ème chapitre de ma trad'. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad'

* * *

Dans un ancien château au beau milieu de l'Ecosse sauvage, assis dans un fauteuil, se tient un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche –barbe qu'il caressa en observant la femme qui se trouva devant lui, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Albus, je me suis arrêté au 4 Privet Drive pour observer le jeune Potter comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Ce que j'ai trouvé, Albus ... c'était épouvantable. » S'arrêtant pour prendre une profonde respiration, Minerva McGonagall se rappela la scène qui avait eu lieu à travers la fenêtre, et qui lui avait donnée la nausée.

« Il est trop petit pour son âge, clairement sous-alimenté, était couvert d'ecchymoses et tressaillait aux moindres mouvements et bruits. C'était déchirant, Albus. Ils abusent de lui des pires manières. Et c'est le pachyderme qui lui sert d'oncle qui est le pire, à lui hurler dessus pour chaque petite chose et à le frapper quand il est de mauvaise humeur ! Sa tante, elle, agit juste comme s'il n'existait pas. Et quand elle le remarque enfin, c'est pour lui faire faire la cuisine et le ménage, le traitant comme un elfe de maison. Il a quatre ans Albus ! Quatre ! Cette femme lui a fait se servir d'une poêle brûlante et il a dû se tenir debout sur un tabouret et même là, il voyait à peine ce qu'il faisait. Il s'est brûlé sur le gaz, et tout ce que sa tante a trouvé à lui dire, c'était de s'appliquer pour le diner et de ne pas être en retard ! »

Respirant profondément pour la seconde fois, elle se frotta le front.

« Nous l'avons laissé là Albus, pas mieux traité qu'un esclave, maltraité par son propre sang. Nous devons régler le problème, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela continuer. Il n'est pas en sûreté dans cette maison. »

Regardant au-dessus de son ami et directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie, Minerva essaya de chasser la rage qui s'est installée dans sa poitrine. Traiter un garçon impuissant de cette façon, simplement parce que vous avez du ressentiment et peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ! C'est inhumain ! Il lui avait fallu tout son sang-froid pour rester dans sa forme animagus et ne pas interférer avec ce qui s'était produit sous ses yeux.

Dumbledore réfléchit tout en continuant de caresser sa barbe. Il se pencha soudainement vers l'avant et se mit à parler.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre que nous avons mis le garçon dans cette situation Minerva. Vous avez raison de dire que quelque chose doit être fait. Toutefois, la situation du jeune M. Potter est unique, nous devons donc faire preuve de prudence. Oui, il est en danger, mais il le serait encore plus dans notre monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore des adeptes, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils trouvent M. Potter. Nous l'avons placé chez les Dursley à cause du lien de sang, car c'était la meilleure façon de le protéger. »

Il fit une petite pause, puis poursuivit :

« Le meilleur moyen de le garder en sécurité serait de le placer à nouveau chez un de ses parents. Le sacrifice de la vie de Lily Potter pour son fils est très puissant et l'a protégé de ses ennemis jusqu'ici. Nous avons besoin de trouver un parent par le sang, Minerva, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, la famille de Lily n'a pas été un très bon commencement. »

« J'ai déjà cherché, Albus. J'ai trouvé un cousin germain de Lily, John Watson. C'est un guérisseur moldu et il était soldat dans l'armée. Lorsque nous avons placé M. Potter chez sa tante et son oncle, le Dr Watson était à l'étranger, sur le front, dans une guerre en Afghanistan. Il a été rapatrié il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Il vivait à Londres avec un colocataire qui vient de se suicider. Il n'est pas très bien en ce moment, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un homme honnête, discret, fidèle et courageux … Un Gryffondor de long en large. »

Albus réfléchit quelques secondes, puis regarda sa collègue dans les yeux.

« Minerva, auriez-vous assez confiance en cet homme pour qu'il élève Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ? »

Sans une seule hésitation, la directrice adjointe hocha la tête véhémence :

« J'aurai confiance en lui. »

«Alors, je crois, ma chère, qu'il peut être temps pour moi de rencontrer le Dr John Watson. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ;) Oubliez pas les reviews svp :D  
À plus au prochain chapitre ^v^

PS : Hésitez pas à me dire pour des potentiels fautes ^w^


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un docteur et un soldat

Yo ! \\(^o^) Me revoilà pour la suite de la trad'. Normalement la suite arrivera Dimanche ou Lundi parce que demain j'ai pleins de truc à faire (malheureusement ;-;) BREF... Bonne lecture ^w^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un docteur et un soldat

Cela fait dix mois que Sherlock est tombé. Tout le premier mois, John s'était cloîtré dans l'appartement, ne sortant que pour assister aux funérailles et manger lorsque Madame Hudson l'y avait forcé. Il s'était enfermé dans la culpabilité et le chagrin, et y est resté. A la fin du premier mois, Lestrade est venu avec Donovan et lui avait demandé de venir au Yard. Cela a été formulé comme une demande, mais John sait que c'est tout le contraire. Il y est allé et a enduré des heures de questions et de remarques sarcastiques de plusieurs officiers sur son arrestation, sa relation avec Sherlock, et les événements qui ont menés au suicide de son ami. Et cela s'est reproduit plusieurs fois, les mois suivants.

Le Juge a relut tous les vieux dossiers de Sherlock et John a souvent été appelé pour venir répondre aux questions. Lestrade ne participe pas aux interrogatoires, mais il reste dans la chambre pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. John a évité le plus possible de le regarder, il le tient toujours en partie responsable de la chute de Sherlock. Grace aux déclarations de plusieurs autres témoins et à l'enregistrement trouvé sur son téléphone de sa dernière conversation avec Moriarty, la justice n'a pu trouver aucune preuve de fraude et a été contrainte d'abandonner les poursuites contre Sherlock et de blanchir son nom. La date de l'audience officielle de John était déjà fixée, mais il avait été quelques semaines auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock a été officiellement innocenté, et le Yard a même été jusqu'à publier une déclaration et tenir une petite conférence de presse. John est sorti hors de Scotland Yard le plus rapidement possible, pas la peine de rester pour des questions une fois dehors, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'est tourné vers la station de métro il va passer une soirée tranquille à boire une tasse de thé tout en restant assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il n'avait pas fait un pâté de maisons lorsqu'une berline noire et lisse glisse à côté de lui. Jurant, il pressa le pas, mais la voiture le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'arrêter en arrivant dans un cul-de-sac. La porte arrière de véhicule s'ouvrit et une voix que John aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre lui dit :

« Montez dans la voiture, Dr Watson. »

Cédant à la fatalité et en poussant un soupir, il s'assit sur la banquette arrière et ferma la porte.

Mycroft Holmes, assis en face de lui, a changé. Des rides se sont creusées dans son visage tanné, de grosses poches soulignent ses yeux et il a l'air d'avoir eu une considérable perte de poids.

« Bonjour Dr Wason, je vous remercie de vous joindre à moi. Comment allez-vous ? »

John haussa les sourcils d'un air hautain.

« Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas déjà la réponse, Mycroft. Je suis sûr que l'appartement est truffé de caméras. Que voulez-vous ? »

Changeant légèrement de position sur son siège et tripotant la poignée de son parapluie, l'homme en costume trois pièces regarda le médecin.

« Il faut que je discute avec vous de quelques complications, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Vous n'avez pas assisté à la lecture du testament. Sherlock vous a tout légué, Dr Watson, et il était riche, même si vous ne pouviez pas vous en rendre compte quant à la manière dont il a vé le sol, John se mit à cligner des yeux pour empêcher de couler les larmes qui commençaient à se former juste à l'entente de Son nom, puis il se racla la gorge et déclara d'un ton morne.

« Sherlock ne se souciait pas de l'argent. Je n'en veux pas Mycroft. Faites-en ce que vous en voulez. »

Alors que la voiture tourna sur Baker Street, Mycroft regarda de nouveau le médecin.

« C'est le vôtre, que vous le vouliez ou non, John. Sherlock a assuré que vous le prendriez en charge. »

La voiture s'arrêta à un stop et John ouvrit la portière. Il a atteint sa limite de tolérance aujourd'hui.

« Allez-vous en Mycroft, et laissez-moi vivre. S'il avait voulu prendre soin de moi, il n'aurait pas sauté. Il n'aurait pas pu me regarder. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire face à la douleur et aux conséquences. »

En sortant de la voiture, John claqua la porte derrière lui et rentre au 221B. Il aurait dû être en colère, il le sait, contre Lestrade, Mycroft et même Sherlock, mais il n'a tout simplement pas l'énergie pour faire face aux émotions. Accrochant sa veste, il monta lentement les escaliers. Il pénétra dans le salon, mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit l'homme assis dans son fauteuil, lisant tranquillement un livre comme s'il habite là. Il avait un visage doux, lumineux, des yeux bleus pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Il portait une longue barbe blanche qui lui arrive jusqu'à la taille, un chapeau pointu orné d'étoiles, une longue robe pourpre et des bottes à boucles d'argent. John cligna des yeux.

« Ex-excusez-moi mais … qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme posa ses yeux clairs sur lui, posa le livre sur la table basse, se leva, et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

« Ah, Dr Watson ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Il y a quelques affaires délicates dont j'aimerai vous parler. »

Le directeur lui tendit la main et en profita pour examiner le médecin en face de lui, notant bon nombre de chose que Mycroft a lui aussi remarqué. Il s'agit d'un homme en deuil, cela se voit aisément. John approcha l'étrange inconnu et lui serra la main avec méfiance.

« Eh bien … Voulez-vous du thé ? »

Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Ce serait très agréable, mais j'ai pris la liberté de m'en faire tout à l'heure. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? «

John regarda l'homme, un peu secoué. Il a déjà eu une longue journée, et maintenant il y a un homme dans son salon qui veut lui parler d'une « affaire délicate ». En le regardant de nouveau, John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses instincts de soldat ne sont pas en alerte : cet homme n'a pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, mais il décida de quand même rester sur ses gardes. John jeta un coup d'œil au service à thé, s'assit et demanda une tasse à Dumbledore.

« Alors, quelle est cette question délicate dont vous vouliez me parler ? »

Il ne s'attarde pas, pensa Dumbledore. Comportement habituel d'un homme d'action.

« Dr. Watson, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes le cousin de Lily et Pétunia Evans ? »

John hocha la tête, ne comprenant toutefois pas le pourquoi de la question : il n'a pas vu ses cousines depuis des années et ne sait rien de leur vie.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Lily et son mari James ont été assassinés il y a quelques années en laissant leur fils orphelin. L'enfant, Harry, a vécu avec Pétunia et son mari depuis, mais nous avons récemment découvert que le garçon n'était pas bien traité. »

John serra les dents. Personne ne lui a dit que ses cousines se sont mariés, ni même qu'ils ont eu des enfants et maintenant, il découvre que Lily est morte et que Pétunia est un monstre. Bien sûr, il ne pût lire entre les lignes quant à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Il est seulement médecin, après tout.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre parler de Lily, j'aurais espéré qu'elle irait bien. Malheureusement, cela ne m'étonne pas que Pétunia malmène un enfant. Je voudrais ne pas devoir le dire, mais elle a toujours été un tyran. Et cela a empiré lorsque Lily est allée dans son pensionnat. Comment l'on-t-ils maltraité ? Mentalement ? Physiquement ? Sexuellement … ? »

Cela gêne John de demander ça, mais il a _besoin_ de savoir.

« La violence semble seulement physique et mentale, cependant il n'est pas exclu qu'elle soit sexuelle, même si cela semble moins probable. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de laisser John assimiler cette information, puis il poursuivit.

« La raison pour laquelle je suis ici, Dr Watson, c'est que vous êtes le plus proche parent d'Harry. Evidemment, nous ne le remettront pas sous la garde des Dursley, en raison des récents évènements. Cependant, vous devez savoir que Harry n'est pas un garçon ordinaire … Dites-moi, que saviez-vous de l'école de Lily ? »

John se remémora. Il se souvenait de l'excitation de Lily lorsqu'elle a reçu une lettre qui lui annonça son admission dans un pensionnat pour enfants « talentueux ». Etant plus jeune de quelques années que ses cousins, il n'y a pas beaucoup prêté attention. Il a entendu des bribes de conversation au cours des années entre sa mère et sa tante, de ce que Lily fait. Ensuite, la dernière fois qu'il a vu sa cousine, lorsqu'il avait 14 ans, John se souvenait avoir vu et entendu des choses qu'il n'avait pas pu expliquer.

Il était dans un arbre, se cachant des personnes en deuil qui voulaient lui parler après les funérailles de sa mère, bien camouflé par les branches. Lily et Pétunia s'étaient approchées de l'arbre et s'étaient adossées

Lily et Pétunia s'étaient approchées de l'arbre. Elles discutaient.

« Je l'aime vraiment, Tuney, mais parfois il est cruel. Il traite Severus si mal … »

Pétunia tourna le dos à sa sœur et regarda la prairie.

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes stupides amis, Lily ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas plus mauvais que tu ne l'es toi-même. Mais tu es une sorcière, après tout pourquoi ne pas lui lancer un sort ? »

Ça avait été dit d'un ton amer, dans lequel on pouvait sans peine percevoir de la jalousie. Cependant, John ne comprit pas les mots. Sorcière, sort ? Qu'est-ce que ses cousines entendaient par là, exactement ?

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Tuney ! C'est contre les règles ! »

Pétunia roula des yeux.

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette école de monstres, à partir de maintenant. C'est compris ? »

Et avant que sa sœur n'ait pu répondre, Pétunia partit d'un pas vif vers la maison. Elle ne put voir les larmes silencieuses couler sur les joues de sa petite sœur, ni remarquer qu'elle sortait la photo d'un groupe de garçons de sa poche. De là où il était, John vit sa cousine passer le doigt sur la photographie, sur le visage d'un adolescent au milieu. Il était grand, des cheveux noirs sauvages et des lunettes, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage. Il portait un uniforme étrange, et avait les bras passés autour des épaules des autres. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un l'appela, et Lily se mit à courir vers la maison. John, toujours dans son arbre, grava ce moment dans son esprit, et il y repensa deux ou trois fois, dans les années qui suivirent.

Le militaire sortit de ses pensées, et il vit que Dumbledore a l'air un peu perturbé, comme s'il a lu dans ses souvenirs. Cependant, le vieil homme se redressa et regarda John dans les yeux.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire pourrait choquer certains cependant, je crois que vous pourrez encaisser étant donné ce que vous avez déjà vu et entendu. Lily était en effet une sorcière. Elle a fait ses études à Poudlard, et elle est tombée amoureuse de James Potter, qui était lui aussi un sorcier. Là-bas, tout le monde possède des pouvoirs magiques, Dr Watson. Simplement, si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, c'est que nous tenons à garder le secret. Si je vous parle de tout ça, c'est qu'Harry a joué un rôle très important dans notre histoire. Il est connu par la plupart des sorciers et sorcières comme « Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ». Il y eu un sorciers qui a … mal tourné. Il a essayé de prendre le pouvoir mais il a été détruit. Il venait de tuer Lily et James, et il a essayé de s'en prendre à Harry. Mais Harry a survécu et il est devenu une véritable idole dans notre monde. Mais Voldemort a toujours des fidèles, c'est pourquoi nous avons placé Harry chez son oncle et sa tante pour essayer de le maintenir caché, hors de leur porté. »

Voyant que la mâchoire de John se crispait et qu'il serrait les poings, Dumbledore fit une pause, et il attendit qu'il retrouve son calme.

« Allez-vous bien, Dr Watson ? »

Hochant la tête, il se força à se détendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que ce mage noir ressemblait beaucoup à Moriarty. Mettant de côté ses pensées, il se re-concentra sur l'homme en face de lui.

« Donc, la magie est réelle, Lily était une sorcière, et a été tué par un sorcier maléfique, qui a également essayé de tuer Harry, mais Harry a survécu. Est-ce l'essentiel de la situation ? »

Dumbledore sourit et regarda John avec des yeux pétillants.

« Vous êtes incroyablement calme face à cette situation Dr Watson. Oui c'est à peu près l'essentiel de la situation comme vous le dites. »

John haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai. Je vis … vivait avec un détective de génie qui faisait des expériences sur tout et n'importe quoi et conservait des parties du corps dans notre frigo. Je suppose que j'ai appris à m'attendre à l'inattendu. »

Dumbledore regarda l'homme en face de lui une fois de plus. En jean lâche, un pull et des bottes encombrants, le Dr Watson dégagea un air très modeste. Minerva a dit qu'il était un Gryffondor de long en large, mais en ce moment, Albus se dit que peut-être, le Dr Watson aurait été très bien à Poufsouffle.

« Très bien alors. Donc le plan est d'amener Harry ici … Que dois-je faire ? »

Le directeur, un peu surpris, regarda John l'air interrogateur.

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de ça, Dr Watson ? Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que d'élever un enfant normal. Ne voulez-vous pas prendre le temps de réfléchir ? »

« Vous êtes venu ici pour me dire qu'Harry était maltraité par sa tante et son oncle, et maintenant vous voulez que j'y réfléchisse ? Il n'y pas grand-chose à dire. Je comprends qu'Harry soit un petit garçon très spécial et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais il est hors de question que nous le laissions dans cette situation, alors exposez-moi le plan. »

Impressionné une fois de plus du calme du Dr Watson et comprenant ce que Minerva voulait dire par « Gryffondor », Dumbledore se mit à lui expliquer la suite des évènements. Des protections magiques seraient mises en place autour de la maison, et John devra définitivement se débarrasser des produits chimiques et dangereux qui encombrent l'appartement, laissés par Sherlock.

« Combien faudra-t-il de temps pour activer les protections ? » Demande John. Il a besoin de le savoir, pour ensuite planifier l'arrivée d'Harry.

« Il ne nous faudra que quelques minutes, mais j'aimerai que quelques-uns de mes collègues y ajoutent leur touche. La protection la plus puissante pour Harry est déjà là. C'est dans le sang qui coule dans vos veines, Dr Watson. Un lien de sang est puissant, et le vôtre a été amélioré parce que Lily a donné sa vie pour sauver Harry. Tant qu'Harry appelle cet endroit sa maison, il sera protégé par ce lien. »

John hocha la tête.

« Je vais devoir nettoyer cet endroit et préparer une chambre pour lui. Je suis à peu près certain que cela ne me prendra qu'une journée. Ça ira ? »

« Parfaitement ! Je reviendrai demain soir, et nous irons chercher le jeune Mr Potter. Êtes-vous bien sûr de vous ? »

John réfléchit. Etait-il sûr ? Non, il n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse élever un enfant, mais il ne veut pas laisser Harry dans cette horrible situation. Il a déjà perdu Sherlock, il ne tournera pas le dos à cet enfant, peu importe qui il soit. Il est soldat, un soldat brisé, oui, mais un soldat quand même. Il est temps de se tirer vers le haut par la force du poignet et de tourner la page.

John passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il croisa le regard bleu espiègle de vieil homme et lui donna sa réponse.

« J'en suis sûr. »

Se relevant, Dumbledore lui serra la main.

« Je serai là demain soir à 7 heure 30 avec quelques-uns de mes collègues. A bientôt Dr Watson. »

John regarda Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil puis sortir par la porte, il l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Une forte détonation retentit dans la maison et John sursauta, avant de réaliser que Dumbledore avait certainement dû utiliser une certaine forme de magie. Il retomba sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi donc a-t-il accepté ça ? Il va être parent. Oh mon Dieu ! Il va être, dans moins de 24 heures, parent d'un petit garçon maltraité et très spécial ! Un petit garçon qui avait des parents sorciers et qui va en être un lui-même. Un garçon de quatre ans qui a déjà battu un mage noir.

Jésus ! Je dois être fou ! Pensa-t-il. Bon … Allez John, respire. Tu as des choses à faire, tu te reposeras après.

Après s'être frotté les mains sur le visage, il regarda l'appartement en désordre. Il va rapidement avoir des enfants à charge, il va avoir besoin d'aide. Mme Hudson est juste en bas. Elle l'aiderait. Elle en a déjà vu beaucoup avec Sherlock et ses expériences, elle lui donnera sûrement un coup de main. Oh mon Dieu, sera-t-elle d'accord pour qu'un enfant aménage dans l'appartement ? Après y avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes, John lâcha un rire rouillé. Sherlock est un enfant, et les dégâts qu'il a fait était sûrement bien pires que tout ce qu'Harry pourra imaginer ! Elle sera très bien avec lui, et surement heureuse d'avoir un enfant à gâter. John décida donc d'aller la voir. Il descendit les escaliers et frappa doucement à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrit rapidement et le regarda avec inquiétude.

« John, est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu une forte détonation et … »

Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne s'emporte.

« Tout va bien, Mme Hudson. Il faut juste que je vous parle de quelque chose, et puis … je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Reviews please ? Ou un câlin —*^*— Ou un cookie ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le garçon qui a survécu

Yo ! Avant la lecture je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews, vos favs et de suivre cette trad' :) Et aussi que la suite ne sera disponible (en théorie) que mercredi. Sorry ;-;  
Sinon comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartiens à part la trad'  
Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le garçon qui a survécu

Harry émergea du sommeil, encore en boule. Un fin rai de lumière filtra à travers la porte éclairant le sol de son placard et il peut entendre son oncle et sa tante dans la cuisine. C'est le matin.

Vernon se plaignit bruyamment de l'état des finances du gouvernement tandis que Pétunia doit sûrement bourrer Dudley de bacon. Lorsqu'il entendit le grognement sonore de son estomac, Harry se rendit compte que cela fait presque une journée qu'il n'a rien avalé. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais il a également vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Pourtant, il sait qu'il est risqué pour lui de sortir de son placard tant que son oncle n'est pas parti. Il n'aime vraiment pas les adultes de cette maison, mais s'il doit choisir, il préfère sa tante Pétunia. Elle, au moins ne lève pas la main sur lui lorsqu'il ose montrer qu'il existe. Elle se contente de lui confier des tâches ménagères et la cuisine, et elle ne crie que rarement. L'oncle Vernon le frappe quand il fait le moindre bruit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Non, décidément, il n'aime pas cet homme trop grand et trop gros qui lui fait mal. La plupart du temps, il évite de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Son placard est un bon refuge : ils l'oublient, habituellement, et ne font plus attention à lui. Même Dudley le laisse tranquille et ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, se contentant de manger des collations qu'Harry prépare pour lui en regardant la télévision.

Il entendit son oncle terminer son petit déjeuner et sût qu'il ne va pas tarder à partir pour le travail. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il poussa la porte de sa « chambre » qu'il trouve fort heureusement déverrouillée, probablement par sa tante. Il passa sa tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Il grimpa aussi rapidement et silencieusement les marches que possible et se dépêcha d'utiliser les toilettes. En redescendant, il entra dans la cuisine et monta sur un tabouret pour faire la vaisselle. Il sait que s'il fait les choses sans que l'on lui demande, il peut, parfois, manger plus tôt. Il eût le temps de ranger le petit déjeuner avant que sa tante ne revienne.

« Je vois que tu as fini de nettoyer la cuisine, dit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Bien. Voici ta liste de tâches pour la journée. Je m'attends à ce que tout soit fini lorsque Vernon reviendra. Tu sais ce qui se passera si ce n'est pas le cas. Lui dit-elle froidement.

-Oui tante Pétunia. »

Elle fait quelques pas pour sortir de la cuisine, hésita un instant puis se retourna.

« Tu peux manger un bol de céréales. Ensuite, nettoie ton désordre et mets-toi au travail. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que sa tante s'éloigna. Il a très faim et il est heureux qu'elle le laisse manger. Certes, il aurait aimé un peu plus qu'un simple bol, mais il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne rien demander de plus.

Harry mangea rapidement et s'attèle à son travail. Alors qu'il finissait de tondre la pelouse, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la lettre qui est arrivée la veille. Comment sera sa nouvelle famille ? Il ne peut de toute façon pas imaginer une situation pire que celle dans laquelle il se trouve déjà : s'ils l'emmène loin parce que sa famille ne le traite pas bien, c'est forcément pour aller dans un endroit meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut que l'espérer en tout cas. Il ne peut que rêver d'une famille normale, comme toutes celles qu'il a vues à l'école. Il se rembrunit bien rapidement lorsqu'il se souvint du comportement de l'oncle Vernon, que peu importe ce que vous ont dit les adultes, ils peuvent toujours changer d'avis.

Harry a terminé ses travaux quand il alla voir sa tante qui lit un magazine dans le salon, tandis que Dudley regarda la télévision. Il resta debout sans faire de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sa présence et relève la tête.

« Tu as terminé ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

« Vernon revient dans une heure. Nous sortons pour le dîner, alors va quelque part où nous n'aurons pas à te voir.

-Oui tante Pétunia » Répondit-il tout en acquiesçant à nouveau.

Il sortit discrètement du salon et ferma silencieusement la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il décida de se diriger vers le parc. C'est une journée d'été ensoleillée et il s'adossa simplement au tronc d'un vieil arbre, à l'ombre duquel il ne tarda pas à s'assoupir, tout en imaginant tous les endroits où il pourrait se retrouver lorsqu'il aura définitivement quitté la maison de son oncle et de sa tante.

* * *

A treize heures trente dans le centre de Londres, John Watson observa l'appartement où il se trouve. Maintenant qu'il a été nettoyé, il le reconnait à peine. Il parait plus grand que d'habitude, mais il s'y sent toujours au chaud et à l'aise. Il a emballé et étiqueté tout le matériel scientifique qui encombrait auparavant la cuisine, et l'avait porté jusqu'au numéro 221C. Mrs Hudson lui a permis de stocker les vieilles affaires de Sherlock, le temps qu'il décide ce qu'il va faire d'elles. Il n'est pas encore prêt à s'en débarrasser, mais il sait qu'il doit rendre l'appartement vivable pour Harry. Lui et Mrs Hudson ont donc passés la soirée et une bonne partie de la journée à ranger et empaqueter tout le désordre de l'appartement.

Certaines choses n'ont pas bougées, parce que John ne peut pas encore se débarrasser d'elles. Il y a toujours la tête de bison avec le casque audio posé dessus accrochée au mur, le manteau suspendu par le crâne humain, un couteau planté dans une pile de courrier et un étrange assortiment de souvenirs des affaires sur lesquelles il avait travaillé avec Sherlock. Il y a plusieurs tâches, notamment sur le plafond, que John n'a même pas essayé de nettoyer et le smiley jaune sur le mur toujours troué d'impacts de balles.

John a gardé la chambre de Sherlock pour la fin. Bien que ce fut l'endroit où il a passé le moins de temps, John a l'impression que Sherlock va surgir d'une minute à l'autre. Le plus difficile fut d'ouvrir l'armoire de son ex-colocataire et de voir les vêtements hors de prix toujours suspendus. Ils ont encore l'odeur de Sherlock et John ne put s'empêcher de la humer profondément. Il se ressaisit lorsque Mrs Hudson pénétra dans la pièce et commença à nettoyer la commode. C'est bien qu'elle soit là. Elle lui raconta tous les ragots du quartier et l'aida à ne pas penser à ce qu'il fait.

Oui, John préféra passer en « pilotage automatique » et finir son travail plutôt de penser à tout ce qu'il range et pourquoi. Il aurait tout le temps voulu plus tard pour cela. Pour l'instant, Harry a impérativement besoin d'une chambre pour le soir et il continua à nettoyer jusqu'à ce que ce soit acceptable pour qu'il puisse dormir dedans. Il déplaça ensuite ses maigres possessions dans la chambre de Sherlock tandis que Mrs Hudson changea les draps du lit de l'ancienne chambre de John, bien plus petite que celle en bas des escaliers dans laquelle Harry aurait été mal à l'aise. Il faut encore qu'il range un peu pour que son ancienne chambre convienne à un petit garçon mais il ne veut pas la décorer, Harry préfèrerait sûrement choisir ses propres affaires. Il l'emmènerait faire des achats dans quelques jours.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Mrs Hudson hier, elle a immédiatement mis ses craintes quant à devoir s'occuper d'un enfant de côté et n'a posé qu'une question : « Quand sera-il là ? ». Puis elle a commencé à faire une liste de tout ce qu'ils auront besoin de faire et quel genre de biscuits John pense qu'Harry aimera. Une fois de plus, elle rappela à John qu'elle est vraiment la meilleure hôtesse de Londres, même si elle n'est pas sa gouvernante ! A vrai dire, elle est plus comme une seconde mère, pour lui. Elle est aussi effroyablement efficace quand elle a un objectif en tête et John s'épuisa à essayer de la suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'envoie faire les courses.

Il a eu une brève inquiétude au sujet de sa situation financière, avant de se souvenir de sa discussion avec Mycroft la veille. Il vérifia donc son compte en banque et failli s'étouffer avec son thé lorsqu'il vit la somme impressionnante qui a été déposée sur son compte. Il a reçu un gros paquet de papiers le matin même, stipulant qu'il va recevoir une allocation mensuelle qui est pratiquement le double de ce qu'il gagnait en tant que médecin. Il a aussi remarqué quelques titres de propriété et autres documents financiers qu'il a distraitement glissés dans une enveloppe, sans les regarder. Il sembla en effet que Sherlock ait fait de lui un homme riche.

Mettant ses soucis et pensées de côté, il se servit une tasse de thé et en apporta une à Mrs Hudson qui est assise dans le fauteuil, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il a fini de ranger et nettoyer l'appartement et a encore une petite heure de libre avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. Il peut à peine croire à quel point sa vie a changée en moins d'une journée. Après avoir terminé son thé, Mrs Hudson le quitta pour préparer sa réunion au club de bridge, disant qu'elle est très excitée de rencontrer Harry et qu'elle se lèverait tôt le lendemain pour se présenter. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, John décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide et de se faire à manger.

A six heures et demie, John entendit la même détonation que la veille lorsque Dumbledore était parti, et il se retrouva soudainement avec trois personnes dans son salon. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre comment avaient-ils pu arriver là, puis il se leva et va les saluer.

« Bon… d'accord… Professeur Dumbledore, » le salua John d'une poignée de mains. Le vieil homme lui indiqua les deux autres personnes.

« Voici mes collègues, Minerva McGonagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ils sont là pour m'aider à placer les sorts de protection. Je vous présente le Dr John Watson, continua-t-il en se tournant vers ses compagnons, oncle et nouveau tuteur de Harry Potter. »

John leur serra les mains, puis Dumbledore et Shacklebolt se mirent immédiatement au travail. Le professeur McGonagall continua à le fixer. Elle nota que le médecin n'a pas bronché et ne semblait pas apeuré. Il continuait à se tenir là, sans la quitter du regard tandis qu'elle le sondait. Après quelques minutes, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans ses yeux et interrompit la connexion avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire, Dr Watson. »

Après cette déclaration, elle se retourna et commença à chantonner d'étranges formules. Chacun des trois invités de John a une baguette à la main et envoi des rais de lumières dans la pièce, tranquillement. Toutes les formules sont, d'après John, du latin et il peut voir assez distinctement une sorte de barrière lumineuse que les murs du 221B Baker Street commencent à absorber. John ne bouge pas, continuant d'observer la magie s'épanouir autour de lui.

Au cours de leur conversation de la veille, Dumbledore lui a expliqué qu'il a dû obtenir des autorisations spéciales pour que John apprenne l'existence du monde magique –en raison des secrets qui l'entoure- et qu'il la voit exécutée devant ses yeux. Il lui est strictement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit hormis les personnes présentes, de même qu'il doit taire à tous prix la nouvelle tutelle de Harry. Dumbledore lui a également expliqué quelques-uns des tenants et aboutissants du monde sorcier, sans cependant en dire trop. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois magiciens ont terminé et se tournèrent vers le médecin tout en rangeant leurs baguettes dans leurs robes.

« Toujours avec nous, Dr Watson ? » lui sourit le directeur.

John se racla la gorge et tenta d'effacer l'air perdu affiché sur son visage.

« Oui… oui bien sûr, je suis prêt. »

Les yeux pétillants, le vieil homme lui tendit poliment le bras, comme un gentleman d'une autre époque.

« Alors allons chercher le jeune Potter et le conduire à sa nouvelle maison ! Nous allons transplaner, alors ne lâchez pas mon bras, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Hochant la tête, John se saisit fermement du bras de son interlocuteur. Il ferma les yeux et entendit un bruit sec. Il se sentit happé comme par un tuyau d'aspirateur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit ses pieds toucher la terre ferme, sur laquelle il trébucha avant que Shacklebolt ne l'aide à se relever en lui tendant une main secourable. Le grand homme noir lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Il faut quelques essais avant d'atterrir correctement. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix profonde. Enfin sur ses pieds, John s'autorisa un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

« Je vais essayer de travailler dessus. »

L'auror rit de nouveau avant de reprendre son sérieux. John regarda autour de lui. Ils sont dans une ruelle sombre et il fut ébloui par la lumière des réverbères lorsqu'ils sortirent dans l'avenue principale du quartier de classe moyenne dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Dumbledore commença à marcher jusqu'à arriver au numéro 4 et sonner à la porte. John se tient à l'arrière du groupe, légèrement derrière Shacklebolt dont la hauteur le cachait.

Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à sa cousine, sachant consciemment ce qu'elle a fait à un enfant. La porte fut ouverte par un homme obèse au teint vermeil.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Entrez avant que les voisins ne vous voient ! » Ronchonna-t-il avant de faire un pas de côté et de les pousser dans la maison. Pétunia apparut à l'étage et vint se placer à côté de son mari. Dumbledore regarda le couple par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Il me semblait que vous aviez reçu une lettre il y a quelques jours. Nous sommes ici pour récupérer Harry. Il nous a été rapporté que vous le traitiez mal, et nous ne laisserons pas cela continuer. »

Vernon devint encore plus rouge et se mit à grommeler des propos à propos du « monstre ingrat qu'on leur avait confié ». Au lieu de le laisser continuer ses insultes, Kingsley le regarda fixement.

« Où est Harry ? Nous vous laisserons dès que nous l'aurons récupéré. »

Pétunia regarda son mari puis le groupe et déclara :

« Je l'ai renvoyé plus tôt. Nous allions diner et je ne le voulais pas dans mes pattes. Je ne sais pas où il est allé trainer. »

Dumbledore regarda sa directrice-adjointe et l'auror qui se retournèrent pour partir à la recherche du petit garçon. Une fois que Kingsley eut bougé, John sortit de l'ombre. Pétunia l'aperçut et manqua de s'étouffer.

« John ? John Watson ? »

Debout, sa stature militaire bien visible, le soldat la toisa avec mépris.

« Pétunia. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces gens John ? Ne me dis pas que tu es l'un d'eux ! » S'exclama Pétunia, horrifiée à l'idée que son cousin soit un sorcier.

« Non Pétunia. Je suis ici uniquement pour emmener Harry. Il va vivre chez moi, désormais. »

Immédiatement, les deux moldus commencèrent à essayer d'expliquer à John comment s'y prendre avec ce garçon indiscipliné et arrogant, mais ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils virent l'aura d'autorité émaner de John, du _capitaine_ John Watson.

« Suffit. » Dit-il d'un ton ne souffrant d'aucune réplique qui a fait revenir à l'ordre plus d'un soldat récalcitrant.

Les Dursley se turent instantanément.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis ni de conseils de deux monstres sur l'éducation d'un enfant que vous avez maltraité. Pétunia, tes parents doivent s'en retourner dans leur tombe s'ils ont appris la façon dont vous avez traité leur sang. Tu as toujours été jalouse de Lily, soit, mais s'en prendre à un enfant innocent est inacceptable. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ou entendre parler de vous. » Déclare-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de sortir à son tour en claquant la porte derrière lui, se retrouvant seul dans la nuit noire. Il est tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait. Mis à part Harry, il vient de couper tous les liens avec sa famille. Qu'importe, il ne s'en portera que mieux !

Prenant de grandes inspirations, John réussit à se calmer. Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour le rejoindre et posa une main sur son épaule. Le médecin se tourna vers lui.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir perdu mon sang froid, la priorité est de retrouver Harry. Où pensez-vous qu'il faille chercher ? »

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Minerva et Kingsley arrivèrent, de directions opposées.

« Pas de traces de lui, Albus. » Annonça anxieusement la professeur de métamorphoses.

« Même chose. » Signala à son tour Kingsley en secouant la tête.

John essaya de garder la tête sur ses épaules et tenta de mettre ses idées au clair. Lorsqu'il était enfant, son endroit préféré était les bois, ou tout endroit possédant des arbres.

« Y a-t-il un parc à proximité ? » Demanda-t-il à l'auror.

Kingsley acquiesça.

« Oui, je suis passé devant mais je n'y ai vu personne. »

John hocha la tête.

« Je vais aller vérifier. Y aurait-il un sort que vous pourriez lancer pour le retrouver ?

-Malheureusement, cela attirerait l'attention sur le quartier si nous utilisons de la magie ici. Et c'est à éviter, lui répondit le directeur.

-Nous ferons sans. Kingsley, voulez-vous m'accompagner ? Proposa le soldat.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça l'auror. Nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes, avec Harry nous l'espérons. »

Ils partirent pour le parc, laissant les autres derrière.

En entrant dans le parc, John chargea Kingsley de chercher près des jeux tandis que lui-même se chargea du pied des arbres. Presqu'au milieu du petit jardin circulaire, sous un énorme chêne, John aperçut une forme roulée en boule. Il siffla deux fois pour avertir Kingsley tandis qu'il se pencha sur l'enfant endormi. Ce fut lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer les traits de son visage que sa colère et sa tristesse ressortirent. Chagrin d'avoir perdu Sherlock, car le garçon avait une tête pleine de cheveux noirs indisciplinés, lui rappelant les boucles rebelles de son meilleur ami, et colère envers sa cousine lorsqu'il réalisa que l'enfant était clairement sous-alimenté. Il a des contusions déjà en train de guérir sur les bras et le visage et John pari qu'il y en a bien d'autres qu'il ne peut pas encore voir, cachées sous les vêtements. Kingsley laissa échapper un grognement sourd à la vue du garçon lorsqu'il rejoint John. Grâce à la lumière émanant de la baguette de Kingsley, John souleva doucement Harry et cala sa tête endormie sur son épaule.

Le berçant soigneusement dans ses bras, John se leva et reprit son chemin vers les deux professeurs qui les attendaient. Alors qu'ils marchaient, John évalua rapidement l'état de santé de son neveu. Il est très léger et John peut sentir ses côtes et ses vertèbres qui sortent un peu dans son dos et sa poitrine. Il porte un jean sale et un T-shirt trop grand avec un trou dedans. Regardant devant lui, la mâchoire crispée, John arrive au numéro 4. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore.

« Emmenez-nous loin d'ici professeur, avant que je ne rentre à nouveau dans cette maison et que j'aille dire deux mots aux propriétaires.

-Donnez Harry à Kingsley s'il vous plait, acquiesça Dumbledore. Nous rentrons à Baker Street ! »

John remit soigneusement le petit garçon endormi à l'auror et saisit le bras de l'homme à la longue barbe blanche, à nouveau. Il jeta un dernier regard au numéro 4 Privet Drive et tout disparut en un craquement sonore.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Reviews please *yeux de chibi larmoyants* J'aime les reviews. À mercredi les gens :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Harry à Baker Street

Yo ! Ah non pas les tomates ! *se cache sous son lit* Ahem...pour vous expliquer mon ordi a planté quatre fois donc j'ai perdu quatre fois ce chapitre (faut vraiment que je change d'ordi (;-;)) Bref, pour le prochain chapitre je donnerait pas de date. Je le posterai le plus vite possible. ^w^

Rien ne m'appartiens a part la trad' ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Harry à Baker Street

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua très vite qu'il n'était pas dans le parc ou il c'était endormi. Il regarda l'appartement inconnu. Il y a deux fauteuils dépareillés et une petite table à café. Une bibliothèque se tient contre un mur et est pleine de livres. Il n'y a aucun feu dans la cheminée, qui est flanquée de deux fenêtres. Il peut entendre plusieurs voix d'adultes venant de la cuisine parler tranquillement. Assis, il continu à regarder autour de lui. Une chaise a gratté le sol dans la cuisine et un homme aux cheveux blonds sales strié de gris et un visage ridé apparut à la porte de la cuisine. Il est assez petit pour un homme, mais il a l'air fort. Il porte un pull beige, et un jean bleu délavé avec des bottes de couleur beige. Il sourit quand il a vu que Harry est réveillé et assis.

"Bonjour Harry. Je suis John Watson." Harry a continuer de le regarder et est resté calme.

Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre de cet homme qu'il ne connait pas. John s'est diriger vers Harry, qui recula. John c'est arrêté après avoir vu la réaction d'Harry à son approche. Il c'est assit dans le fauteuil rouge en face du canapé et se pencha en avant avec ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il a gardé son sourire et Harry pensa qu'il a l'air gentil. John a continué de parler à l'enfant en essayant de ne pas être menaçant.

"Harry, je suis le cousin de ta maman. Il a été décidé que tu vas vivre avec moi ici, à Baker Street parce que ta tante et ton oncle n'étaient pas très agréable. Tu es d'accord ?"

Harry est resté immobile et ne répondit pas John. John sait qu'il doit faire preuve de prudence donc il a essayer de ne pas effrayer le garçon.

"Harry, je sais ce que ta tante et ton oncle t'on fait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu a besoin de savoir cela. Je dois aussi te dire que je ne te blesserais jamais Harry. Je ne vais pas te frapper ni t'enfermer dans un placard, et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas crier. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. D'accord ?" Harry a regarder John pendant quelques instants, avant d'hocher la tête très légèrement. Il ne sait pas si il peut faire confiance à cet homme, mais il a estimé qu'il doit répondre avant d'avoir des ennuis.

"As-tu faim Harry ?" Harry acquiesça de nouveau et regarda le jeune homme blond se lever et commencer à marcher vers la cuisine. Il c'est arrêté à la porte et c'est retourné.

"Tu viens Harry ? Voyons ce que nous pouvons trouver pour te nourrir, ok ?" John a attendu à la porte Harry qui glissa lentement vers le sol, et marcha vers lui. Harry s'arrêta quand il est juste hors de portée de ses bras. Le cœur de John a un peu craqué de voir l'enfant se méfier de lui, mais il c'est retourné vers la cuisine avant que ses émotion ne soient visibles sur son visage.

Harry le suivit tranquillement, il s'arrêta seulement quand il a vu les autres adultes à la table. Ils sont tous silencieux et le regardent. Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche a parlé en premier.

«Bonjour Harry, mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. Je vous connais depuis que vous êtes un bébé et je connaissait vos parents. Ils étaient des gens merveilleux et je les admirais beaucoup. Ils vous aimaient beaucoup." Le vieux homme avec des rides et un sourire espiègle, ses yeux scintillaient. Harry le regarde avant de chuchoter.

"Merci monsieur." L'homme et la femme se sont présentés à leurs tours. Harry est resté à la porte tandis que les introductions ont lieu. John se tient près du comptoir et attendit que les introductions ce finissent avant de demander: «Eh bien Harry, que veux-tu manger ?" Harry le regarda en ne comprenant pas la question. Il n'a jamais eu à choisir ce qu'il a à mangé. Tante Pétunia lui disait toujours ce qu'il peut avoir.

"Je ne sais pas," lui dit-il encore. John crut comprendre ce que ça signifie.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas un excellent cuisinier, mais peut-être que des spaghettis pourrait être agréable. Est-ce que ça te plairait ?" Harry hocha la tête et alla un peu plus loin dans la cuisine.

"Si vous me montrez où sont les ingrédients, je peux le faire." Un silence régna après la déclaration d'Harry qui la annoncé d'un chuchotement. John prit une profonde inspiration et se rappela d'y aller lentement. Il c'est accroupi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau d'Harry.

"Harry, tu ne dois rien faire cuire, d'accord ? C'est est un travail d'adulte parce que nous ne voulons pas que tu te brûles. Soit moi, soit Mme Hudson, que tu vas rencontrer dans la matinée, fera la cuisine. D'accord ?" Harry ne sait pas comment réagir.

"Je suis désolé." Marmonna-t-il rapidement, pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il s'excuse.

"Harry, tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour nous y habituer. Rappel-toi que je t'ai dit que tu es en sécurité ici, et je veux dire que, la cuisine n'est pas sûr, donc voilà pourquoi un adulte doit le faire. Tu comprends ?" Harry a acquiescé de nouveau. John sourit.

"Bon garçon. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'assoir à la table pendant que je prépare notre dîner ?" Harry s'est retourné pour continuer son chemin vers la table et a grimpé sur la chaise vide qu'il y attendait. Les autres adultes ont continué de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux. Comprenant la réaction du garçon Minerva a commencé une conversation avec les autres adultes afin de donner au jeune Potter un certain temps pour comprendre sa nouvelle situation.

Ils parlèrent tranquillement et burent leur thé, tandis que John prépare le dîner dans la zone derrière eux. Harry écouta la conversation des adultes et les a discrètement regardé. La conversation a continuée autour d'Harry jusqu'à ce que John a poser un grand verre de lait et une assiette de spaghettis devant Harry. Il a poser les assiettes de nourriture pour les autres adultes, avant de se lever avec son dos contre le comptoir avec sa propre assiette à la main.

Harry ramassa la fourchette qu'on lui a donné et a commencé à manger son dîner. Il a terminé son assiette rapidement et se leva pour poser son assiette dans l'évier. "Harry as-tu encore faim ? Tu en veux encore ?"

Harry s'est arrêté et regarda John à nouveau. Il a encore faim, mais il ne sait pas si il est autorisé à demander plus à manger. Harry ne pas répondu, John a demandé à nouveau, "Harry as-tu encore faim ?"

Quand Harry acquiesça John tendit lentement la main et prit l'assiette d'Harry avant d'ajouter plus de spaghettis. Il se retourne et a remis l'assiette à sa place sur la table. Harry le regarda faire avant de remonter sur la chaise. John est retourné à sa place au comptoir et a recommencer à manger son propre repas. Il n'a rien dit à Harry, mais il lui a donné un sourire chaleureux. La conversation a continué dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que tous les adultes aient terminé leur repas. Un par un, ils sont ailés mettre leurs assiettes dans l'évier et remercier John.

L'homme à la barbe blanche qui s'est présenté comme Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry. "Harry nous devons partir, mais je viendrai venir vous voir très bientôt. Est-ce que tout va bien avec ça ?"

Encore une fois Harry était un peu confus qu'un adulte lui demande son avis, mais il a hoché la tête de toute façon.

"Dr Watson, je viendrais vous voir tous les deux et le système de communication donc je vous ai parlé devrait arriver demain. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésiter à m'en informé." John a hoché la tête. Il les a suivit hors de la cuisine avant de dire, "Professeur, la chose bruyante que vous faites ? Transplaner, je pense que vous l'appelé comme ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas le faire dans la maison. Ça pourrait faire sursauter Harry, n'est ce pas ?"

Avec un petit rire, Dumbledore répondit au médecin. "Vous avez raison Dr Watson, je ne crois que cette chose bruyante que nous faisons ferait sursauter M. Potter. Nous allons quitter la zone avant de le faire. Je vais revenir vous voir bientôt Dr Watson." Ses deux compagnons le suivirent à la porte et descendirent les escaliers.

John retourna dans l'appartement et vit qu'Harry avait tiré une chaise pour atteindre l'évier et faisait la vaisselle.

"Harry, tu ne dois pas le faire. Je peux le faire plus tard." Harry se figea au milieu du lavage du plat dans ses mains. Si il n'est pas autorisé à cuisiner et qu'il ne doit pas laver les plats, qu'est-il censé faire ? Le Dr. Watson revient vers la cuisine.

"Harry veux-tu faire la vaisselle ?" Harry acquiesça rapidement ses yeux émeraude grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes.

"Bon alors, tu lave et je vais sécher. Ensuite, nous allons regarder un peu la télé. Je pense qu'il y a un nouveau Dr Who ce soir." John se plaça à côté d'Harry dans son fauteuil. Harry a terminé le lavage de la vaisselle à la main et là soigneusement remis à John qui est à côté de lui. John n'a pas essayé de parler à Harry, mais il se tenait tranquillement à côté de lui, pour qu'il s'habitue a ce qu'il soit proche.

Ils ont terminé le nettoyage rapidement et se sont déplacés dans le salon. John s'est installer sur le canapé et Harry c'est recroquevillé dans la vieille chaise de Sherlock. Le garçon a tiré ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et posa son menton sur eux. Il ressemblait tellement à un Sherlock miniature que John a dû détourner le regard. Il se tourne vers la télé et a trouvé un nouvel épisode de Dr. Who suivie par des rediffusions avec le dixième médecin. Après trois épisodes, John a regardé vers la chaise pour voir que le jeune garçon c'est endormi. Il s'est levé et l'a ramassé pour le porter doucement vers son ancienne chambre. John l'a posé sur le lit et a enlevé ses chaussures avant de tirer la couverture sur lui. Il a regardé le sommeil du garçon pendant quelques instants, il murmura "Bonne nuit, Harry" et a éteint la lumière tout en partant de la chambre. Il laissa la porte ouverte afin d'entendre si Harry a besoin de lui.

John est retourné au salon et repensa à sa journée. Il est dégoûté de sa cousine et son mari. Il a rapidement examiné Harry quand il est retourné à l'appartement, il a pu constater qu'il y a des contusions sur la plupart de son corps. Comme celles sur ses bras qui étaient à divers stades de la cicatrisation. John savait qu'il aura besoin de parler à Harry afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus rien donc il a besoin d'être au courant.

Dumbledore lui a fourni des documents juridiques pour Harry comme son certificat et des documents montrant que John est désormais son tuteur légal. Il a rappelé Mycroft à John, sauf qu'il est infiniment plus facile de lui parler. Les adultes ont aussi donné à John plus d'informations sur le monde des sorciers et lui ont même fourni quelques livres à lire sur leur histoire. Ils lui ont dit qu'il doit attendre que des choses étranges se produisent autour d'Harry, surtout quand ses émotions seront élevés, comme ça le sera quand il sera incapable de contrôler sa magie.

C'est apparemment un phénomène fréquent chez les jeunes sorciers non formés. Alors que la plupart des sorciers avaient des parents qui peuvent les aider à contrôler leur magie, John étant un moldu il pourrait avoir plus de problèmes avec elle que la normale. Ils lui ont assuré qu'il pourrait appeler l'un des trois adultes qui ont été avec lui aujourd'hui à tout moment si il a besoin d'aide. John a un peu paniqué, il pensait qu'ils étaient au dessus de sa tête, avant qu'il ne se rappel du petit garçon qui dort à l'étage. Harry a besoin de lui et franchement, John a besoin d'une raison de continuer à vivre.

Décidant de faire une étape chaque jour, John a fait un plan pour aller acheter des vêtements à Harry le lendemain. Il semble que le garçon a seulement des vêtements mal ajustés qu'il porte et a désespérément besoin d'un bain. Se traînant dans l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock, il ce prépara à dormir et est tombé dedans. Il a mieux dormi cette nuit-là que les autres qu'il a passer depuis que Sherlock a sauté.

* * *

Review please ? Sinon le prochain chapitre arrivera vite je l'espère en tout cas. (-_-") À la prochaine.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rencontre avec Mme Hudson

Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Alors avant toutes choses je veux vous remercier pour reviews donc. MERCI ! Même si je dois bien vous avouer que ça pas mieux, principalement à cause de cauchemars et d'inquiétudes mais je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop fautes et que lectures soit quand même assez bien. N'hésitez vraiment pas si y a un problème. ^w^

Disclaimer : Rien n'ai t'a moi a part la traduction...pauvre de moi...;-;

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre avec Mme Hudson

John vient juste de sortir de son lit et a commencé à faire chauffer la bouilloire quand il a entendu Mme Hudson monter l'escalier. "You Hou, John !" John a sourit.

"Bonjour Mme Hudson. Je viens juste de chauffer la bouilloire, il faudra un petit moment avant qu'il soit prêt." Mme Hudson entra dans la cuisine portant un plateau avec des scones et des muffins frais.

"Je les ai fait ce matin avant de venir. Je pensais que le petit pourrait vouloir quelque chose de frais."

"Vous êtes une sainte Mme Hudson, je suis sûr qu'Harry va les adorer." La bouilloire vient de se terminé et John à préparée une tasse pour lui et Mme Hudson. Il l'a rejoint à la table, John a posé sa tasse après quelques gorgées.

"Mme Hudson, vous devez savoir quelques petites choses avant qu'Harry descende." John a tout expliqué à propos des abus qu'a subis Harry de la part son l'oncle et de sa tante. Qu'il est timide et plutôt calme. Il lui a aussi expliqué qu'Harry à essayer de faire les travaux ménagers et voulait préparer le dîner hier soir. "Nous allons devoir être très prudent avec lui Mme Hudson. Il est un peu comme Sherlock lors de ses nuits de danger. On vas devoir faire très attention, d'accord ?" (ndt : C'est français ? J'ai un doute.)

"Oh John ! Ce pauvre garçon. Ces gens doivent êtres traqués ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont traités Harry comme ça."

John se passa une main sur son visage. "Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand choses que nous puissions faire. Harry est un cas particulier et ils n'abusaient pas de l'enfant de la façon dont les gens définissent l'abus. Ce garçon a été abusé à l'extrême. C'est une forme d'abus, mais la plupart des gens ne le voit pas de cette façon. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir eu Harry à ce moment là. Il était pas bien et ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer si il avait été laissé là-bas."

Ils ont bu leur thé en silence pendant quelque minutes avant d'entendre un bruit sourd venant de la salle au-dessus. Des bruits de pas allant vers la salle de bain et quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont pu entendre Harry descendre les escaliers. Harry est entré dans la cuisine et a regardé Mme Hudson.

"Harry, voici Mme Hudson, notre hôtesse. Elle vit au 221A. Tu te rappelle que je t'ai dit que tu l'a rencontrerai aujourd'hui ?" Harry a regardé John et a hoché la tête. "Elle nous a apporté quelques scones et muffins qu'elle à cuit ce matin. Tu as faim ?" Harry a acquiescé de nouveau et a fait son chemin vers la chaise qu'il avait utilisé la nuit derrière.

"Tu veux du lait ou du jus ce matin ?" Le nez d'Harry c'est froissé au choix qui lui a été, une fois de plus, offert. Après quelques moments de réflexion, il se tourna vers John. "Jus de fruit, s'il vous plait."

Alors que John versa le jus d'Harry dans son verre et qu'il a remplit sa tasse et celle de Mme Hudson, elle a poussée le plateau de produits de boulangerie vers Harry. "Que veux tu a manger ce matin, Harry ?"

Harry a regardé le plateau en face de lui et a regardé par-dessus l'assortiment de nourriture qu'il lui a été offert. Il a choisi un muffin et lentement il se tendit pour le prendre, en attendant que se main se fasse gifler. Alors que rien ne se passa, Harry retira sa main avec le muffin et a lentement commencé à manger son petit déjeuner.

John a écouté Mme Hudson le mettre à jour sur tous les potins du quartier qu'il a manqué ses deux derniers jours. Harry a terminé son muffin pendant qu'ils parlaient et regarda John. Il a encore faim et lui en avait laissé plus la nuit dernière. Est-ce qu'il a le droit dans demander un autre ? Harry se mordit la lèvre pour y réfléchir un moment. Quand il y a eu une pause dans la conversation lorsque les adultes ont bu leurs thé, Harry a marmonné, "Je peux av' aut' ?"

John a regardé Harry.

"Désolé Harry, qu'est-ce que tu demande, je n'ai pas compris ?" Harry a regardé la table, puis à nouveau John.

"Je peux en avoir un autre ? S'il vous plait ?" Regardant encore vers bas rapidement, il a attendu la réaction de John à sa demande.

"Bien sûr, que tu peux Harry ! Tu peux manger autant que tu veux. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ai faim ici, d'accord ?" Harry acquiesça et rapidement récupéré un autre muffin. Ils sont à la myrtilles et tout à fait savoureux. Il a déjà vu sa tante et son oncle en manger, mais n'en a jamais manger un.

John et Mme Hudson échangèrent un regard au-dessus de la tête du garçon. Ils ont repris leur conversation et on continués à siroter leur thé comme Harry a terminé son deuxième muffin et son jus.

"Alors Harry, je pensais que nous pourrions sortir aujourd'hui et acheter quelques trucs pour toi. Tu as besoin de quelques vêtements et des chaussures et des chaussures et ce genre de choses. Ça sonne comment ?" Des yeux verts surpris ont rencontrés les bleus de John.

"Vous voulez dire aller au magasin et acheter des trucs ?" Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'a jamais eu des choses qui vient de magasin. Il a toujours obtenus de vieux vêtements de Dudley quand ceci ne lui allait plus.

"Oui, de nouvelles affaires venant des magasins. Tu pourras choisir ce que tu aimes." Harry à acquiescé, enthousiaste à l'idée de faire quelque chose de nouveau. "Nous aurons également besoin de faire un arrêt à mon travail et de faire une vérification par le médecin. Tu as besoin de certaines vaccinations et je veux m'assurer que tu es en bonne santé."

Harry sait que des vaccinations signifie des piqûres, mais ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça. Les médecins sont en général assez gentil, mais très occupé, donc ça prends pas longtemps. "Bien." Il a envoyé Harry prendre un bain, même si il aura à remettre ses vêtements sales et envoyé un appel rapide à Sarah à la clinique pour lui faire savoir qu'il apporte Harry pour qu'il la voie. il sait qu'il aura à expliquer la présence d'Harry ainsi que ses blessures, mais il espère qu'avec les documents que Dumbledore lui a donné, il n'aurait pas trop de problèmes.


End file.
